Gone Away
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Tails visits the grave of someone that he loved. Tails/Cosmo One-shot


**A/N:** And we're back again.

Pen: Hey, where's the village idiot?

Oh, I sent him off to read some other stories because this is another angst fic. And you know what happened last time.

Pen: *sigh* So I guess I have to entertain the audience?

If you would, but for now, you just need to do the disclaimer.

Pen: Ok. The author doesn't own the characters as they are owned by Sega. Also, the song that inspired this story is owned by the Offspring. Now, let's get this over with.

**Gone Away**

_Beep! Beep!_ the alarm clock went before a gloved hand reached for the nightstand that the clock rested on and turned it off. A groan came from the bed next to the nightstand as the gloved hand pulled the sheets off. It revealed a small kitsune with two tails, who at the moment was trying to pull his tired body out of bed.

"You should get to bed earlier Tails," he commented as he stretched and climbed off of the bed. He slowly made his way to the bathroom where he decided to take a shower. He turned the water on and let it heat up while he relieved himself at the toilet.

When he hopped into the shower, he gave a sharp yelp. "Agh! Too hot! Too hot!" He screamed as he fumbled with the knobs.

* * *

After a quick shower, Tails made himself a bowl of cereal and sat alone at his kitchen table and he silently planned out his day.

_Okay, first I gotta get dressed. Then go to the flower shop and then visit her. Same as yesterday. And the day before,_ he thought as he finished his cereal and put it in the sink to wash later.

He went back up to his room and looked through his closet. There wasn't much as he never needed anything besides gloves and shoes, which is all he wore now. _I think I'll just go like this_, he thought as he looked at himself. _It__'__s how she would expect me to look anyway_.

* * *

After making sure that his house was securely looked, as well as his workshop, Tails made his way in Station Square. The overcast sky hung gloomily over his head, but that didn't deter him from his destination.

Eventually, he arrived at a small flower shop on the corner. The bell above the door jingled as he walked in, alerting the man behind the counter. The man looked up and gave a sad smile when he saw his customer. "Hello Mr. Prower. Can I help you pick some out today?"

Tails shook his head and smiled back. "No. Thanks, but I think I know what I want to get."

The man shrugged. "Okay. Just call if you need anything."

Tails walked around the store for quite a bit, looking at all the various flower. It seemed like there wasn't any sort of color or type that the store didn't have. Eventually, Tails decided to settle for a bundle of lilacs and a bundle of pink roses. He took them up to the man at the counter.

"I'll take these," he said.

The man rang up the flowers and asked, "Would you like some ribbons with these?"

Tails nodded and picked out some white and green ribbons for the flowers. "I'm sure she'll love these," the man said as he handed them to Tails and Tails handed him the payment.

"I hope so. They remind me of her," Tails replied, as he made his way out of the store and down the street.

* * *

After walking for another half hour, Tails finally arrived at his destination. Station Square Cemetery could be read above the open gate that led into the graveyard surrounded by stone walls on all sides.

Tails glanced into the sky and saw dark clouds hanging over the graveyard. _Great. I hope it doesn't ruin the flowers_, he thought as he walked into cemetery.

He didn't even need to look at the tombstone. He knew the one he was heading to. He had been going there each day for nearly three weeks now.

"Tails!" a voice called to him. Tails whipped around to see a blue hedgehog leaning against the trunk of a tree.

"Hey Sonic. What are you doing here?" Tails asked as Sonic walked up to him.

"I came ta pay my respect..." he said. "And ta check on ya."

"Why?"

"Well, we're kinda worried about ya bud," Sonic answered. "You've been comin' here ever since...well, y'know."

"I know," Tails answered as he looked down at the flowers. "Its just that...it still hurts."

"I know," Sonic replied. "And ya can take as much time as ya need. But don't become a recluse."

Tails nodded. "I'm sorry."

Sonic shook his head. "Don't be. But if ya wanna make it up, how's about you and me have a guy's night out tanight? It's been a while since we hung out bro."

Tails nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Sonic grinned. "Okay. Well I won't keep ya." He turned to walk off. "Just don't forget what I said, okay?"

"Okay," Tails called back. He let his head droop and cradled the flowers. "Okay," he whispered.

He continued walking through the graveyard as a light drizzle began to fall. By the time he reached the marker he was looking for, the drizzle had turned in a light rain.

Tails simply stood, staring at the grave as his fur began to get heavy from the rain falling on it. He laid the flowers next to the tombstone and sat down in front of it.

He sniffed as he studied the marker. He had it nearly committed to memory already. The engravings of flowers and other plants here and there, decorating it to make it seem more lively than it was. But what stood out was the epitaph.

"Here lies our friend Cosmo. Lest we should forget her brave sacrifice to save the lives of her friends. She will live on in our hearts."

Tails sniffed as the rain became heavier, hiding the tears that started to fall from his own eyes.

Tails tried to arrange the flowers to make them as beautiful as he could muster, but the force of rain and wind kept knocking them over. "Stupid rain," he muttered as lightning flashed across the sky.

Most of the flowers were dark and depressing such as black roses or some other flowers associated with death. Most of those had been left by other people. Only he knew that she would have loved the ones he brought. The more happy and joyous flowers.

The wind blew harder, carrying a few of the flowers off into the wind. "No!" Tails cried as he tried to grab them and keep them close to the grave. He looked to see the flowers he had just brought were nearly destroyed and many more had blown away.

He sighed, defeated as he buried his face in his hands. "Oh, what's the use?" he mumbled as he silently cried.

"Tails," he thought he heard the wind whisper. Tails raised his head and searched wildly for the familiar voice. "Tails," it said again.

"Cosmo," he hiccupped through his tears. "Where are you?"

"I'm with you...Always," the voice replied.

"Cosmo!" Tails cried. No answer. "No! Don't leave me! Where are you?" But the thunder and lightning drowned out his voice.

Tails angrily faced the sky. "Bring her back!" he cried, clutching dirt and flinging it around himself. "Take me and bring her back!" He held his head. "Damn you! Bring her back and take me!"

Tails laid down, exhausted and defeated. He looked at the now flowerless tombstone and could only sigh. "I couldn't even keep the flowers for her."

The rain eventually came to a stop and the sun came out. Tails opened his eyes and gazed skyward. Everything seemed at peace.

"Tails," the voice said again.

"Cosmo," Tails whispered, his throat raspy. He sat up and looked around.

"Tails, you need to move on. It's killing you."

Tails shook his head. "No, I won't forget you."

"And I'll never forget you either. But you need to stop obsessing." Tails hung his head. "I'll always be with you Tails. In your heart."

And at that moment, Tails felt himself warm up ever so slightly. He gave a small smile as he stood up and let his eyes rest on the tombstone. "I'll never forget you. And I'll bring you more flowers soon." He walked off, not completely healed in his heart, but on the path to recovery.

**A/N:** Well, that's the end.

Pen: I must say, I was moved a little in my cold, black heart.

Uh, thanks...I guess?

Sword: Hey guys, what're you doing? Oh, did you write another story.

No, don't let him see it!

Pen: Sword!

Sword: Yeah?

Pen: En garde!


End file.
